Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear '''is a level 8 mob. He and the Cave Monsters are the most powerful mobs in the game. He is one of the 3 bosses in the game, along with the Rogue Vicious Bee and the King Beetle. To find '''Tunnel Bear, jump down the hole of the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. Go through a white wall to enter the White Tunnel. You can also reach this tunnel by going outside the map using the Red or Blue cannons. There is also the hole on the right of the Instant Converter, which leads to the White Tunnel Tunnel Bear has 5000 health and kills you instantly if you get too close. However, he trudges slowly at a constant speed, on a completely predictable path: straight towards you. Thus, the recommended strategy for defeating him is to walk in front of him, staying just close enough for your bees to keep attacking, and lead him down the tunnel. Stay close to the wall, so when you get to the end of the tunnel, you have room to quickly move past him. Rinse and repeat until he is defeated. He respawns every 2 days (48 hours). Drops Guaranteed (first defeat): * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 500,000 Honey (increased by Luck) * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) Guaranteed (subsequent defeats): * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 250,000 Honey (increased by Luck) * 3 Royal Jelly * 2 Tickets * Moon Charm Possible (subsequent defeats): Note that it is possible to get more than one of a single type of drop (for example, Treat × 50 and Treat × 500 from the same defeat). Note also that the likelihood of all of these drops is increased by Luck. * 10 Royal Jelly * 25 Tickets * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) * 25-40 Gumdrops * Ant Pass * 15-5000 Treats * 50 Sunflower Seeds * 50 Pineapples * Baby Bee Egg * 1-10 Moon Charm * Star Egg Tips to Defeat * Have attacking bees. Bees such as Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Demon Bee, Vicious Bee, and Lion Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). * Have bees that boost fighting stats. Bees with Rage, Focus, and Melody abilities will raise the effectiveness of your entire hive, either by boosting attack (Rage) or by increasing critical chance/power (Focus/Melody). * If possible, get a bee that is the level of Tunnel Bear (level 8). Bees that have a lower level than the enemy might miss. The bigger the level difference, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. * Tunnel Bear is slow. Use items that boost your jumping power and running speed to run around him. (Don't get too far from him, though, because your bees will stop attacking him and go back to you.) * Be patient. You have 20 minutes to kill this bear. You want to be careful. Don't go for boosts that are extremely close to him. However, if you know you can grab a boost, go for it. * Be logical. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear in 20 minutes, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack him. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat it. * Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, he will lay flat for a while before getting up and chasing you. * Go farther than necessary when turning around. Sometimes if you're not careful, you'll accidentally die when turning around. Hug the wall for some time first before switching sides. * When Tunnel Bear is low health, don't do risky actions. Whenever Tunnel Bear is low health, DON'T go for tokens, like Rage Tokens that are near him. Just keep going and let your bees defeat him. * 'Keep a distance between you and Tunnel Bear. ' A numerous amount of people die because they do not keep a distance and hence they touch the invisible "aura" that deals infinite damage around Tunnel Bear and die. * '''A parachute or glider will help, and so will leaning against the wall. '''While fighting Tunnel Bear, try to walk to the end of the tunnel, leaning against the wall as you stagger to the end of the tunnel. When you are very close to the end of the tunnel, make sure you have a parachute (but a glider is ideal) and immediately switch directions going to the other side of the tunnel and using the glider to glide past Tunnel Bear. Do this until he dies. Gallery Entrance.PNG|Instant Converter near the Brave Bee Gate. RobloxScreenShot20180715 214648012.png|Inside the tunnel. RobloxScreenShot20181019 150200150.png|Tunnel Bear's Death Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns after 20-25 minutes. * When Tunnel Bear kills you or despawns, he waves goodbye and disappears. However, if Tunnel Bear despawns, he will respawn at the start of the tunnel and keep chasing you. Sadly, this in turn resets his health. * This bear is the first and only bear in the game that is hostile to players. Shadow Bear doesn’t count. * Tunnel Bear will drop down in a certain spot near the dark area. Make sure to watch out for him or you will get crushed by Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear was originally supposed to be a secret quest giving bear, named "Tunneling Bear", but there was an issue while it was being made, resulting in Onett deciding to make him a hostile mob. It is possible that Onett reworked Tunneling Bear's quests into Onett's Quests. Also, under Onett, there is a black bear that looks like the Tunnel Bear. It isn’t the Tunneling Bear, but it could be in the future. * There is a very rare glitch where players sometimes do not die when touching Tunnel Bear. Instead, the player stays alive with 1 health. However, the bees will still behave as if the player were killed, going back to the hive for a "time out". Tunnel bear will wave as he does when he despawns, but keep chasing you instead of despawning. ** This is most likely caused by lag combined with a script bug where Humanoid.Health = 0 in the Tunnel Bear's on-touch-kill script happens at the same time as Humanoid.Health = math.min(Humanoid.Health + dh, Humanoid.MaxHealth) in the character's health script so that the humanoid is damaged and healed simultaneously, but the Humanoid.Died() event is still triggered. * There is a glitch where the Tunnel Bear can spawn outside the tunnel. If this happens, you can defeat him easily as he can't reach you. * The winking bee at the far end of the tunnel is a hint for a code.(The code is "Wink") * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear's Hitbox is a bit high so you don't need to touch him to die (think of it like King Beetle's "aura"). * Very rarely, Tunnel Bear can drop a Star Egg. * Tunnel Bear despawns if you are near the dark area. Category:Bears Tunnel Bear Category:Bosses